


Cries of Ghosts

by PhantomPhan16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghosts of the past mourn the past, weep for the present, and pray for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cries of Ghosts

(Dooku's POV)

I roam the long abandoned halls of the once scared Jedi Temple, the home of the once powerful Jedi Order. Now it is but an empty monument of betrayal, but not as the Empire makes it seem.

The walls in many places are still scorched from blaster bolts that were fired here over twenty years ago as the Jedi were slaughtered during Order 66.

The stories held within the temple are ones that would horrify and break even the strongest of hearts.

Screams of children and babies assault my ears. Flashes of their bodies, crumpled on the floor, their eyes still open and glazed over in death fill my vision.

I fall to my hands and knees and weep bitterly, knowing that I was partly to blame for all that has happened. Because of that, I am fated to wander the temple until things are fixed.

A hand touches my shoulder, and I turn to see Qui-Gon. My faithful friend and loyal apprentice.

He is here by choice so that I would not be alone. He is still confident that things will turn out right.

I wish I had his faith and confidence.

(Qui-Gon's POV)

The visions and sounds from Order 66 bother me, but they torment my Master. I find him crying more and more often, and I can't stand that fact that I can do nothing to ease his pain from this.

We've been here for nearly twenty-five years. How much longer can he go on?

In the past few years, I have come realize just how good it was for me to stay with him, for, in the past few years, after the visions, he would always stay close to me, never letting me out of his sight.

I am his stronghold against these nightmarish visions. My presence calms and comforts him as his once did me.

I have vowed to be there for him whenever he needs me, just as he was always there for me when I was his apprentice.

(Dooku POV)

Qui-Gon says nothing as he kneels beside him and holds me close to him, letting me cry on his shoulder.

His presence and touch are soothing. He understands and helps me through this pain and torment.

I weep without pride, sobbing.

We can only weep for what has been and is being lost and pray for the future.

I wonder how much good it will do, for no one can hear the cries of ghosts.


End file.
